User blog:GingerbreadMeth/The Tourney of Time and Space - Mr. Monopoly vs Duck Hunt Dog
"Hey, how's it going bros? My name is Peeeeewdie --" (Video game gunshots hit Pewdiepie, Pewds falls away from computer dead) (Meth jumps into swivel chair) Sorry about that, guys. Well, this is my first tourney in a while, and this battle is gonna be BADASS!!! Thanks to Noah in advance for being a worthy adversary, and this is our battle between the OG Donald Trump, Mr. Monopoly, and the most hated video game troll with his cocky ass laugh, Duck Hunt Dog (and his Duck friend I think.) So, here we go, Round One of the Tourney of Time and Space... Dog in bold, Duck in italics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF JOE'S TOURNEY!!! MR. MONOPOLY VS THE DUCK HUNT DUOOOOOO!!! BEGIN! Mr. Monopoly Stronger than a Battleship, it's Mr. Monopoly These Banjo-Kazooie ripoffs couldn't possibly beat me I control the whole game, call it the Boardwalk Empire My rhymes are faster and pierce harder than your Zapper gunfire You're gonna get Smashed, Bro, and your Duck won't help ya Get a Clue, cause when it comes to Hasbro games, I'm the master I should put a Choking Hazard label on you cause you're gonna fail After I murder you with rhymes, I'll have to Go Directly To Jail Duck Hunt Quack! Old geezer against these OGs? Bad decision, we’ll diss A board game until we leave it forgotten faster than Television did! Zap you back to McDonalds, we secure a Hasbro has-been’s loss, We’ve got higher chances of winning then your number of spin-offs! Your hair’s grey! You’re too old to play! You’re withered and decayed! We bust punks like pigeons made of clay, so you’d better FLY AWAY Can't buy your way out of this! This JP wanna-be receieves a slaughter! We knocked you off the board! Do not pass go, and do NOT collect twenty dollars! Mr. Monopoly Forgotten? Please, I haven't seen you in a game since 1984 With this list, my life is like Free Parking, the money just comes to my door From Walking Dead to MLP, I cover all the pop culture You're nothing but rednecks, I spend my days erecting structures So I'll build a hotel over your grave when this rap murder ends You took a Chance but you couldn't advance, now pay the Tax for your offense I got a mustache that's worth more than your whole company Anyone who steps to me I'll make my bitch like Milton Bradley Duck Hunt (BARK BARK!) Thinking you can win by bragging bout your stache? Not so fast! It’s not over until this perfectionist pooch gets the last laugh! Beat you down Here and Now, from the swamps to the valleys, When we launch this finale, and send you to Hogan’s Alley, You’ve rolled the dice, see we’re not nice when we rise to end your strife, We’ll Scrabble your Cranium, not Sorry!, you’d fail at the Game of Life! Seems you’ve lost this round of poker, I’m as rough as any poacher, You can go broke off of two quarters, but it’ll always end in a WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? JOE DECIDES!!! EPIC!.. (Bullets hit logo multiple times, police siren wails and Go to Jail guy shows up, arresting the Zapper) BATTLES OF JOE'S TOURNEY!!! Poll Who won? Mr. Monopoly Duck Hunt Dog Gotta admit, Noah, that was good but we gotta leave it up to the Wikians! Vote now, or suffer the same fate as Pewdiepie! Samis: Uhh... Which one's the mouse button? (Zapper gunshots) See ya guys later! Category:Blog posts